Her power
by drifting-angel
Summary: While spending alot of time with megumi suzy decides to have a picknick. When kiyo gets there he meats a girl named sazuki who also has a mamodo. They go on an adventure and try to set her past right. While trying to stop these creeps from chasing her.
1. Meeting her

Hey kiyo wake up! Were going to be late. KIYO zach yelled.

Shut up zach. "groans" We have plenty of time.

NO we don't. Suzy said to meet her at 2:00. It's 1: 54 zach said matter of factaly.

What! I couldn't of slept that late. "gets dressed" Come on zach. "runs down" Hey mom were going to meet with suzy okay!

Okay hun be careful.

When they finally found suzy she was talking to a girl her age. The pick nick was on a nice grass field over looking the ocean.

Hey kiyo suzy yelled. Glad you could make it. This is my friend sazuki "hugs sazuki".

Hello you must be kiyo. Suzy told me a lot about you and zach. "looks around" Did you by any chance run into a little girl on your way here she asked curiously.

No why zach asked. We'll help you find her he said. While suzy and sazuki were talking zach and kiyo were talking about sazuki.

Hey zach look at the book. "looks at her" She has a mamodo he whispered to zach. Zach inspected the girl more closely. Black hair, violet eyes, red skirt, white shirt, red jacket, a dark blue book with silver designs.

So what does the kid look like said suzy.

Well... "looks at zach" Zach's height, light black hair, dark brown eyes, flowing white/silver dress red coat that end at the beginning of her ab. When she was looking at zach and kiyo they felt a chill run down there spine. Her gaze was directed back at suzy after inspecting them closely.

Where was the last place you saw her kiyo said.

Well on the shore line. She was playing then I saw suzy she said rubbing her head. She invited me I told kimi she could play there as long as she doesn't wander off. While talking zach was already at the shore line to see if she could find the girl.

Hey guys I found her! "looks at girl" Hello I'm zach bell nice to meet you "smiles".

Oh uh... I'm kimi she said kinda slowly. "looks over shoulder" Hi sazuki she yelled.

Aww..she looks so cute suzy said.

When they got to the ocean kiyo started talking to sazuki. While suzy and the kids were playing.

I know you have a mamodo sazuki said when kiyo was about to talk. Zach bell I heard another mamodo talking about him "looks over at zach".

Yeah. Let me guess that kid kimi is a mamodo to. Do you know any spells "looks at her book".

Yeah I know two spells. "looks at book smiles" She was the best thing that happened to me. "cocks head" So what kind of spells can zach do fire spells?

No zach does electric spells even though the book is red. What kind of spells can you do he said relaxing a bit more in her presence.

Kimi spells are how do you say a bit odd. She can control space she said finally. "looks at him" You do know that the mamodos came here for a reason right?

Yeah I know. Why do you ask?

I think it's just messed up that they have to fight here "sigh". If we do one of our spells where everyone can see they panic. Not everyone has a mamodo. Since they don't it would be hard to explain it "sigh".

Well "looks at kimi" it's getting pretty late I have to go good-bye "smiles". Maybe we can talk some more. Come on kimi it's getting late.

Okay hold on sazuki. "smiles" I had a really fun time goodbye zach see ya later. Bye suzy good luck with kiyo.

"blushes" See ya later sazuki suzy yelled running to her.


	2. going to school

D-Angel: Well you know the usual disclaimer. Now on with the show!

After walking some distance sazuki finally reached her house. It was a two story house with flowers of blue, purple, and yellow surrounding it. Sazuki and kimi entered it was nicely lavished with nice furniture. They walked in the kitchen.

"Okay kimi what do you want to eat"?

"Hmm can we have some tuna fish"? Sazuki walked to the cabinets and prepared some tuna fish. After eating sazuki went up stairs to take a shower.

"Okay kimi I'm going to take a shower". "Becareful and don't wander off outside" when she said that she went to she shower. After some time in there she steeped out and dried herself.

She saw kimi asleep watching t.v. "Great I have to get her into her pjs now" she sighed. She picked up kimi and put her pj's on. It was a nice white nite gown with orange flowers on the bottom. Sazuki had a red nite gown with white laceing.

Once getting her dressed she set her down on her bed and put her blue blanket on her. She went downstairs and went on the couch to sleep.

At Kiyo's house he was asleep until an annoying all to familiar voice woke him up. "Kiyo, Kiyo wake up"! Ahh the sound of zach's voice woke up kiyo instantly.

"Zach!" "What is it" he said annoyed. Zach woke him up to early and he wanted to sleep still.

"Well you were going to be late for school" zach said already in his bag. "Besides we get to see suzy toaday"!

Kiyo stood up and got dressed in his uniform consisting of white and blue. "Okay zach come on". Kiyo stood up while zach fallowed. "Okay mom I'm going to school"!

"Okay hun have a nice day"! "OH and breakfast is on the table. Make sure you get to eat"!

Kiyo went into the kitchen and found his food. Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon along with milk to wash it down. Kiyo looked at the food hungrily but just grabbed the toast instead. He was going to be late if he eats any of this.

Zach hopped up on the table. "Hey kiyo are you going to eat this". He saw him shake his head no. "Okay" zach said happy. He wolfed it down in one bite then he drank the milk. Kiyo just grabbed his outfit and his back pack and ran outside.

When kiyo finally got to school he went straight to his class hoping to see his friend suzy. He entered the class and immediately found her. She was talking to someone though he could tell it was a girl but who.

"Hey Kiyo"! Suzy waved to him signaling for him to come. "Kiyo you remember sazuki right"? There was a nod of the head from him. "Okay well she and kimi are going to school with us"! "Isn't it great"! Kiyo stood there a little dazed then just said okay.

"So sazuki why are you going to school"? Kiyo's question sounded a little to curious but sazuki answered it anyway.

With some hesitation she said "Well we all can't be born smart like you". "Unfortunately for all of us WE have to go to school". She knew not be so sarcastic but you have to admit it was kinda silly to ask. Kids go to school to learn, see friends, and get good grades.

"Hey sazuki you didn't need to be so mean" kimi said. She had her same outfit on white flowing dress, red jacket ends at the ab, and her red shoes.

"Hey it's alright she wasn't being mean to me" kiyo said rubbing his head sheepishly. He turned to sazuki he noticed that she had her book. He also noticed her staring out the window.

"Hey sazuki why are you staring out of the window"? Suzy seemed to notice it to and leaned in to hear her answer. She wasn't being nosy just watching out for her friend she thought.

"Huh" She snapped out of her trance and then looked at her book. "Oh when I was watching the news it said it was going to rain very hard today".

When they were discussing about the weather the bell rang. Everyone was in their seats waiting for the teacher. Sazuki was close to suzy who was close to the window. Sazuki just stared out the window till someone called her name.

"Hello class" the teacher said in a booming voice. "Today it seems we have a new student". "Miss. Gala can you please stand up".

Sazuki stood up and walked up in front of the class. "Hello I'm Sazuki Gala". "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling politely.

After introducing herself she sat down tracing the designs on the book. Once school ended it was raining hard. Most of the students prepared. Well all except suzy who was outside with kiyo, zach, sazuki, and kimi.

"Oh how am I going to get home". "I'm going to be soaking wet"! While suzy was panicking kiyo, and sazuki pulled out their umbrellas.

"Hey suzy calm down" sazuki said. Once suzy calmed down she gave her umbrella to her. "Here take it". "Me and kimi will be fine".

"Are you sure". "What if you guys get sick" she started worrying again. Finally after some talk they all went their separate ways.

When Sazuki and Kimi finally arrived they were soaking wet. When thy entered the house Sazuki went up stairs with Kimi trailing behind her.

"Okay kimi I'm going to go take a shower". "After i take one you take one to okay". She saw kimi nod then she went into the bathroom.

"Kimi was worried for her". "She looked very pale, and sick like" she wandered around the house. Then finally she sat on the couch in the first floor and watched the news. She wanted to see how bad it was going to get.

Outside of the house the rain was pounding down harder, and harder. A storm was about to come it would, end up flooding the whole city. Good thing Sazuki, and Kiyo are here right?


End file.
